The present invention relates in general to devices pest control and, more particularly, to a snail bait holder and a snail trap.
It has been a common practice to employ poisonous bait to kill garden variety of snails and slugs. Such bait was in the form of granules, compressed pellets and liquid. The snail and slug bait were commonly dispersed at the edge of planting areas and among bushes. This procedure presented various problems, namely:
1. Rain, high humidity, and watering reduced the effectiveness Of the poisonous bait; PA1 2. It is not desirable to dispose or distribute the poisonous bait during significant winds; PA1 3. The poisonous bait may harm pets and wildlife that may be attracted to the bait; and PA1 4. The poisonous bait is usually water soluable and, hence, present a potential environmental problem.
In the U.S. patent to Dyer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,912, issued on Aug. 9, 1988, for Snail Trap, there is disclosed a trap for snails and slugs. The trap includes a pan-shaped lower vessel and a pan-shaped upper vessel, which form a bait chamber. The base has a central upwardly extending support defining a receptacle for the bait. Snails and slugs can crawl over an annular wall, through a gap and into a concealed poison chamber.
The U.S. patent to Zalesky, U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,230, issued on May 31, 1988, for Slug Trap, discloses a lower vessel and an upper vessel to form a bait chamber. The upper vessel is releasably attached to the lower vessel by a latching arrangement on diametrically opposite sides of the vessels. The upper vessel shields the bait chamber from rain. The upper vessel extends beyond the perimeter of the bait chamber for making the trap resistant to overturning by animals and wind. An annular extending lip provides a ramp for facilitating the ingress of slugs into the bait chamber.
The U.S. patent to Eichmuller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,637, issued on May 11, 1982, for Snail Trap, discloses a snail trap. The snarl trap comprises a pan having a perforated bottom, which seats oh the bottom of a snail trap container. An upwardly extending handle of the pan carries a cover and supports it above the open top of the container to serve as a rain shield. The collecting pan is removable from the chamber.
In the U.S. patent to Demarest, U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,969, issued on Jun. 13, 1989, for Bait Station, there is disclosed an insect bait station. The insect bait station includes an apertures, multi-lobed cover, which is fitted over a base having a central bait well. The central bait well is formed by a ramp structure and inner walls intersecting the ramp structure. An insect travels over the ramp structure to reach the well.